


target, aim, shoot [m] — THIRTY SIX.

by jaemarkzen



Series: TARGET, AIM, SHOOT [m] — lee taeyong, jung jaehyun [37]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basketball Player Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Heavy Angst, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, Mild Sexual Content, Protective Lee Taeyong, rich au, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemarkzen/pseuds/jaemarkzen
Summary: it's the most wonderful time of the year, and that doesn't exactly seem to be the case when you're left thinking about a certain someone.↳ pairings: jaehyun x reader, taeyong x reader | spy!au, university!au
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Original Female Character(s), Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader, Lee Taeyong/Original Female Character(s), Lee Taeyong/Reader
Series: TARGET, AIM, SHOOT [m] — lee taeyong, jung jaehyun [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1458304
Kudos: 9





	target, aim, shoot [m] — THIRTY SIX.

**Author's Note:**

> in this chapter - ↳ warnings: sickly sweet honey fluff (which isnt me so here u go before an epilogue comes up) slight language
> 
> along the way of the series - ↳ warnings: blood, knives/guns, catcalling, drug and alcohol mention, explicit content/smut, cheating
> 
> ya girl is on christmas holidays so hopefully chapters will be updated just a bit more!!!!!! also heres a cute christmas chapter xoxo UHH also i am so sorry for not being able to update, ive been runnin around for christmas n new years,, 
> 
> also Very soon im gonna be releasin an epilogue and a sequel :OOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

"Jaehyun, I think you've burnt the only batch of your cookies."

You chuckle when a panicked Jaehyun rushes by you, opening the oven and taking a deep breath. 

Jaehyun has somewhat convinced you to celebrate Christmas with him this year, he let you stay around his apartment and the both of you decorated his apartment. He even let you do the honours of placing the star upon his tree, presents were slowly filling up underneath the tree and the two of you even had a Christmas karaoke. The countdown was awfully slow, and it had finally turned Christmas Eve. 

"I didn't, actually. It must have been the chocolate."

You smiled at him. "When can we open the presents?"

"Once the clock hits midnight, unless we want to change plans," He sends you a flirtatious wink and you roll your eyes and turn away from him, adjusting the stocking on his fireplace. "Keep it in your pants."

"Sure." You chuckle to yourself and he sneaks up behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist as he kisses your shoulder. "Jae," You whine, "Move. I'm cutting strawberries unless you want me to chop your dick off."

"Jeez, why do you hate me?" He nips softly at your earlobe and you squeal.

"Jaehyun."

"Merry Christmas, my love." He winks again at you before walking into his living room and you smile cheekily to yourself.

-

You leaned against the door frame, listening to Jaehyun's conversation on the phone. "Work troubling you again?"

"Unfortunately," He replied, "I'm sorry. I should have helped you out with lunch." You give him a small smile before sitting down next to him, "It's nothing. I just think we weren't expecting business calls on Christmas Eve."

Jaehyun chuckled, lacing his hand in yours, "I know, everyone enjoys keeping me busy. More like my father enjoys shoving everything down my throat at once." You smiled weakly at him.

"You're great at handling everything, but relax. You're off for work until New Year's is finished,"

"I know," Jaehyun repeats. "God, I love you so much."

"I love you too."

He leans in to peck you on the lips, but you end up shoving one of his only burnt cookies into his mouth.

* * *

You laugh at Jaehyun teasing you, your arms linked with his as you both walked through the cold, dark night. He let you borrow one of his long trench coats, admiring how tiny you looked in his clothes. His heart would continue to swelter around you no matter what, and he wondered if this is what love really, and truly was. It was definitely one of the best Christmases he's ever spent: walking around the city of Seoul, ice skating together and drinking overpriced hot chocolate. 

"Seriously, that was hilarious," Jaehyun said, reliving the moment of when you almost toppled over him onto the ice.

"I'm still embarrassed. I had a whole group of teenagers look at us," You blush, running your thumbs over his knuckles, "And your long stupid trench coat was too long, I could have tripped."

"That's how they're designed," Jaehyun chuckled, watching you lay your head on his shoulder while you two continued to walk. "You tired?"

"Freezing."

"I would give you my gloves, but my hands are fuckin' cold," He said and you scrunched your nose, shoving him playfully.

"Don't you want to celebrate Christmas with your parents tomorrow?"

"No, not really," Jaehyun shrugged. "They're fine. I delivered presents for them and all the maids and gardeners."

"That's so sweet."

"I'm sure they understand." You really had no family near you, you think about Irene and her boyfriend. "Y/N?"

"Hm?" You hummed. "Jae, there couldn't be anything else you want to do. You've spoiled me too much." 

"I know, but I want to," He squeezed your hand. "I'm your family, and I hope you know that." You practically awe and melt into his words, and you two pause your walking on the pavement.

"Jaehyun," You smiled. "Thank you." He intertwined your hands together and you leant on the balls of your feet, leaning to kiss Jaehyun's cheek.

Your eyes widen when you and Jaehyun hear a few screams from afar. People are beginning to run away from the scene, and you squint. "Babe, we need to go," Jaehyun whispered from next to you, his hot breath fanning over your neck. Your hands scramble through your pocket to grab your phone and Jaehyun's brows furrow. "Y/N."

"Go back to your apartment, I'll be fine."

"Wow okay, that's fuckin' hot.." You lock eyes with your boyfriend, who flushes red. "It's not safe out here, I'd rather protect you and let them—" You can't help but chuckle.

"I can deal with this, I promise," You spoke softly, "I'm serious, I know what I'm doing." Jaehyun's jaw drops when you take your pistol out of his trench coat.

"W-Wha—How? Did they not check your—"

"If I'm not back in thirty minutes, call the police." You pat his shoulder.

"Y/N?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you. I trust you." Your heart flutters.

"I love you too, I won't die on you." You joke. You flinch hearing another gunshot, and you're too busy shooing Jaehyun off the other direction. Your thumbs land over Yuta's contact.

"Nakamoto?"

"Hey, doll. I'm literally about to eat my Christmas dinner."

"Sorry to cut it, there's someone on the loose," There's a breathy _fuck_ on the other line. "I'm the only one here."

"Okay," Yuta sighed. "I'll get Doyoung to track you down, I'll get the location system on. Did you get a glimpse of the certain somebody?"

"I have a feeling it's the guy who knocked me out at the club."

"I'll be there soon, doll, stay safe, okay? Call the others."

You spend a few more minutes rushing a couple more people, Mark to Jeno, Ten to Haechan. There's almost a feeling of regret when Taeyong picks up the phone, "Y/N?"

"Has Doyoung talked to you?"

"Yeah. I'm heading off. You good there?"

"Hurry up," You squeak. "Please."

"Yuta's almost there, start evacuating if you can." Taeyong only prays that you're okay. From your boots clicking against the pavement, he can only tell from the other line that you're approaching the scene. "Y/N?"

"Shit. There's so many of them."

"Hey. You'll be fine." His words are calming, your heart race slowing down. It's exactly like the first time you trained with him, it feels like nostalgia when he encouraged you to start fighting by yourself, Taeyong continues to talk with you over the phone and when you don't reply for a few seconds, he begins to panic. "Y/N? Holy shit, talk to me. Are you there?"

"Taeyong," You mumble. "I'm okay. Yuta's here."

"Stay alert. I'm speeding."

"Taeyong—"

"Be safe." You curse a few words to yourself and Yuta chuckles, tossing you his sniper.

"He'll be your knight in shining armour in a few minutes." You roll your eyes at Yuta, "What? Don't look at me like that."

"Shut up. We need to get moving."

"After you, doll."

-

"Y/N!"

Taeyong's voice calls and you groan, your gun being kicked to the floor. It doesn't even take a second for Taeyong's reflexes to come alive, he's already knocked out the man who approached you. Out of breath, you run a hand through your hair, _how the hell were you still wearing this dumb, long trench coat without tripping?_ Taeyong holds out a hand for you and you get up, grabbing your pistol from the man who hadn't moved in the last few minutes. "You good?"

"Fine. Sore wrist, but I'm good."

"Doyoung has ice packs in the van, I can let Mark come with you now."

You shake your head, letting go of his hand with a hot face, "I'm fine. Did Taeil do the checks?"

"He did. They were from the club, like you told Yuta." He glances worriedly around the both of you.

"Where are you heading?" You question, crossing your arms.

"Nowhere in particular. Tell Doyoung to bring back up." You decide not to pester him even further, but Taeyong has a sinister look on his face before he turns around, his back facing you as he walks off.

You only sigh in exasperation, Jeno's voice on the comms. "Agent 8. Code red!"

-

"Hey, are you okay? Where are you? Don't tell me you're still out there," Jaehyun rambled, his voice raspy.

"I'm okay. I'm just getting something done, I think I've hurt my wrist," You sighed. "Did you get home safe?"

"I.. I did," Jaehyun murmured through the phone. "Want me to come pick you up?"

"Jeno's—"

"I'll come get you, don't worry. Same cafe in fifteen?"

"Yeah. Okay."

Doyoung chuckled next to you as you shoved your phone in your trench coat pocket. "Is that loverboy?" You rolled your eyes at Doyoung's words, feeling everyone's gaze on you as Jeno tossed you another ice pack. "Jeez, no wonder why you smell like the most expensive men's cologne." You blush deeply, the trench coat smelling familiar.

"I bet Jaehyun stayed to watch you become a badass," Kun interrupted lightly.

"I told him to go straight home," You chuckled, shifting in your seat. "I hope he never knows."

"Why? It's not necessarily a bad thing," Mark said and you looked up at him. "T-That you know, you work for a great agency."

"I know. It's just better that way to hide my identity. He's quite a famous guy, remember?" Mark nodded at your words and you felt Taeyong stiffen when he leant against the doorframe, listening to the conversation. "I forgot about the famous part." Mark joked and you all laughed.

"Any more missions, boss?" Jeno said, and everybody looked at Taeyong.

Taeyong shook his head. "What do you think, Agent 8?"

His eyes met yours. "Ah, Miss Underboss, of course!" Mark yelled, in hopes to make the atmosphere less tense between you and Taeyong. Taeyong nodded, a forced laugh leaving his lips.

"I don't think so, I hope," You stood up, "I think I'll get going, Merry Christmas and I'm so sorry for interrupting." You bowed as quick as you could, Taeyong holding the door open for you. Everyone bids you a Merry Christmas and Jaehyun texts you, letting you know that he left his apartment. "I uh, it might not be safe outside," Taeyong called, closing the door behind him as you turn on your heel to look at him.

"I.. I'll be okay." 

He jogs and stands next to you. "Doubt it. They could be after us." He says jokingly and you nodded, a smile curving upon your lips. "H-How have you been?"

"I've been fine," You shrugged. "Still the same, nothing's changed." You and Taeyong are greeted by the cold air of winter, white clouds leaving your lips.

"Excuse me for a second," Taeyong glances at his phone and begins to type.

"I see," You murmur playfully, "Ah. You and Yuri," You've managed to steal a look from his texts. "Is she keeping her promise?"

"I think so, at least," He straightens his posture.

"I hope so, too." You whisper. "Taeyong.."

"Oh um, don't keep Jaehyun waiting," Taeyong interrupts you. "Take care, okay?"

"Yeah. You too." You felt that your words were heavy. "See you soon."

-

"No, I'm okay! Jeno already helped me out with it," Jaehyun's touches are feather light as he examines your wrist, "Jae," You whine, kissing his neck to distract him.

"Who hurt you?"

"I haven't looked into it yet—"

You yelp when Jaehyun holds an ice pack against your wrist, "Does Taeyong know?"

"Why is Taeyong relevant at this moment in time—"

"You work together, remember?" Jaehyun's words aren't as harsh as you remember when he mentions Taeyong, "I'm sure the least he can do is try and protect you. Can't you find out who hurt you?"

"It's not a big deal," You sighed, "I've had worse, Jaehyun. Did you go home like I told you to?" Jaehyun nodded, answering your question. 

"Yeah. I would have watched and tried to take them out myself."

You snorted, "I'm serious, though. I would have blamed myself if you got injured in any way," You run your hands through his soft locks as he sat on the floor, your wrist forming a purple bruise. "No one went after you, right?" Jaehyun shook his head and let out a low groan while you pulled his hair back softly.

"I'm glad you're okay."

"I haven't dealt with anything as public like that, let alone having you in the picture." You spoke, "I was only scared of losing you, Jae."

He kissed your knuckle. "You'd never lose me, my angel."

Christmas wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

"Something on your mind?"

"N-No," You stutter, sipping your coffee, "Nothing. Just admiring you." Jaehyun gives you an eyebrow wiggle before turning back to stir his coffee. The thought of you thinking about Taeyong again buried a pit of guilt in your stomach. "Are there any spare cookies left?"

"I thought you moaned about them being burnt," Jaehyun teased.

"They were good," You pout and he chuckles, handing you a plate. "You not seeing your parents yet?"

He shook his head. "I see them almost everyday. They were more than happy to know that I wanted to spend time with you." Your body becomes stiff. You give him a small smile.

"What, are you worried?" Jaehyun spoke, standing behind you and kissing your head.

"I mean, I don't know, I just thought—"

"Angel, it's okay."

A heavy sigh is let out from your lips. "And besides, there's no one else I'd rather spend Christmas with." You blush at his words and turn around to hug his waist. "Is your wrist feeling better?"

"Yeah, it is, actually," You mumbled into his stomach. "Jae?"

"Hm?"

"I love you," You choked out. 

"I love you more than you'll ever know." You shoved Jaehyun lightly, a grin appearing on your face. He bites his lip. "I mean it."

"I know you do." You joked. A gasp leaves your lips, "Jae!" You yelped. Jaehyun giggled, showing you the palm of his hands, filled with flour. "Shove another burnt cookie in my mouth, I dare you."

"You're so fucked."

"Try me."

You rolled your eyes, reaching for the flour on the counter. "Better idea," You mumble to yourself, opening the fridge and looking at Jaehyun, an egg in your hand. "Babe! I just showered."

"Sucks,"

He grabbed your waist and you squealed, leaning forward. "Angel." He whispered. You smiled up at him and Jaehyun blows flour off your face. You smirk when you see his eyes closed and you watch him gasp, cracking the egg onto his dyed hair. "Throw more flour on me, I dare you." You mocked.

Jaehyun seriously couldn't describe how much he truly loves you.


End file.
